Total Drama Danganronpa: Hope's Peak Academy
by WaltDomz
Summary: Trent along with 15 of his fellow total drama contestants, wake up in Hopes Peak Academy and find out the only way to leave the place that was once filled with hope, is to kill each other.
1. Prologue: 0-1

Yeah...I don't know what to say really...enjoy I guess? lol

* * *

This was it, this was his moment. Trent reached into his pocket, and refromed his crumpled up letter. "Dear Trent Johnson, we are happy to inform you that you have been invited to attend the 2nd Class of Hopes Peak Academy, the Canadian Branch, as the Super High School Level Gitaurist, we don't even have to explain to you what a huge honour this is, and look forward to seeing you on September 5th for induction day, Yours Truly, Headmaster McLean."

Trent took one last glance at the letter, and tossed it onto the ground. Trent never saw himself as that good of a musician. One day he just started playing, and he never stopped, never did he see himself as a 'Super High School Level', but here he was, and this was his moment. But suddenly everything changed. Trent felt extremely dizzy, and unable to move, and then, he hit the ground.

xxx

Trent felt his eyes open, into complete darkness.

"Where...am I?" Trent silently asked himself. He began feeling his surroundings, getting a serious feeling of claustrophobia, causing him to start banging his surroundings "Let me out, let me out!" He screamed in a panic, when suddenly, Trent saw the light, and fell face first into it.

Trent looked up from the ground, to find himself in a classroom of sorts. He got up and dusted himself off, before turning to where he came out of to see a locker slightly ajar. "Why was I in a locker?" He queried. He turned to the side to acknowledge the adjacent locker to his, still closed. Out of curiosity Trent approached the locker, and opened it a hint only for a person to fall out of it screaming.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Trent asked, startled. The boy just groaned in response. Trent knelt down and offered his hand.

"I'm really sorry about that man, I just worried in case someone else was in there." Trent explained.

"It's cool," The boy chuckled, "I probably wouldn't have been able to get out myself." The boy stopped feeling sorry for himself and looked around. "Where exactly are we?" He asked, acknowledging his surroundings.

"I think we're in Hopes Peak Academy, well that's what I assume because that is where I was going today." Trent shrugged.

The boy suddenly got a look of realisation. "Of course! Today is the induction day! Can I guess you're also a member of the new 2nd class?" Cameron asked.

Trent nodded. "Yeah, I'm Trent, the Ultimate Gitaurist."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cameron." The boy smiled in response.

* * *

_**Cameron - The Super High School Level Prodigy**_

* * *

"Cameron..."Trent mulled over in his head. "Wait, aren't you that boy who's mother kept him in a bubble until he was 14?" Trent asked. Trent remembered hearing about him in the newspaper, a pure genius child who's kind of mind comes around maybe once, or twice a century. He may have just been Trent's age but people were already comparing him to the likes of Einstein or Sir Isaac Newton.

"Is that what everyone knows me for now?" The boy sighed again.

"No, no it's cool man! I also remember hearing about your comparisons to the likes of Einstein." Trent responded.

"You couldn't have led with that?" The boy retorted.

Trent shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry man...you want to get out of here?"

The boy gave one more look around. "Okay...but I'm not sure I'm going to like this place... "He muttered as he followed Trent out of the door.

* * *

I owe all the people who read my stories an apology, I just got massively swamped with school work and job applications, as I really need to get one xD, I've been planning my stories next chapter for the past week or so, so you can be expecting updates on Total Drama All Stars, the 2nd chapter of this, and Chapter 7 of Total Drama Island: Reiminagined, I'm not sure as to when I can get around Total Drama Redemption, but I will make time for it I'm sure, thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know who you think the other 14 students are, I wanna see who can get the most right! As a hint there will be no people from Ridonculous Race, or adults in general. Only Island + Alejandro and Sierra, Revenge, and Pahkitew Island contestants are up for grabs, toodles!


	2. Prologue: 0-2

Ah yes, time for the 2nd part of the prologue, woop de fricking woop.

* * *

Trent and Cameron walked around for a while, trying to find a place, when they came across a large set of doors. "Main hall..." Cameron read above the two large brown doors.

"This seems like any place to hold an orientation." Trent pointed out. His friend simply shrugged in response, and followed Trent into the room. Upon opening the door, they discovered 14 other teenagers in the room alongside them.

"Ah great, the latecomers finally decide to show themselves." An Indian looking boy smirked.

"You think this is everyone?" A large chubby boy asked.

"I'm assuming so, Hope's Peaks classes even in the other branch never have more then 18 students in one class." A girl straightened her glasses.

"I'll take a guess you guys are the other students at this school?" Trent asked.

"What made you figure that one out Sherlock?" A Caucasian girl with a grey hoodie asked.

"Can I ask a question, did you guys also wake up in lockers?" Everyone turned to the one girl standing lone from the crowd with long blonde hair. "Just curious." She added.

"Yeah...both of us did actually." I mentioned.

"Hm." The girly simply responded, before gazing back off into the distance again.

"Well I believe the orientation here will start soon anyway, hopefully." A boy wearing a beanie spoke.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves to everyone, and get to know their talents?" Cameron suggested to Trent.

Trent shrugged and began to check out the room, he decided to approach the girl with the grey hoodie from earlier first.

"Oh hey, just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Trent." He smiled at her.

"Hey Trent, I didn't ask." She responded with a glare.

"Could you at least tell us your name?" Cameron asked from behind Trent.

The girl paused. "Jo, I'm the 'Super High School Level Sprinter'." She simply said.

* * *

_**Jo - Super High School Level **_**_Sprinter_**

* * *

"Oh yes, I've heard of you!" Cameron eagerly spoke up. "You're my age and yet you've already represented Canada in many athletic running events, my sister is a huge fan of you." He added.

The girl gave a smug grin. "You might not be as bad as I thought shrimp." And went back to ignoring us.

Trent turned to Cameron and shrugged, as we turned away.

"Pay no attention to her." The boys turned to see the Indian boy from earlier looking down at his book.

"She's not exactly the kindest person." He smirked, still not averting his eyes.

* * *

_**Noah - Super High School Level Author**_

* * *

"You mind telling us about everyone else here then?" Trent asked. "Seeing as you have such a great knowledge of everything."

Noah shrugged in response. "Come with me Elvis." He motioned and walked forward. Trent began to follow but paused.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked.

"Elvis...where have I heard that before..." Trent mumbled.

"Trent?" Cameron asked, louder, also tapping him on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Trent realised, and began to follow Noah with Cameron in behind him. They walked up to the bleachers, where a girl with mixed hair was sitting, drawing into a book.

"Oh, Noah, can I help you?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing much Gwen, just introducing the newbies to everyone else." He responded, motioning over to Trent and Cameron.

Gwen put down her book and nodded at the boys. "Hi, I'm Gwen." She simply spoke, before picking back up the book.

* * *

_**Gwen - Super High School Level Artist**_

* * *

"Nice to meet you, I'm Trent and this is Cameron." Trent smiled over at her. He could help but notice the extended eye contact they had with each other, before being interrupted.

"Oh um Noah! And everyone else, I could use some help, they're arguing again." A short girl with a brown ponytail came in, and started explaining the situation.

* * *

_**Beth - Super High School Level Scout**_

* * *

"Ugh, not this again." Noah groaned rolling his eyes. He began to walk over to the drama, where 2 girls we're arguing, one tanned with dark hair, and an Asian girl with long black hair.

"At least I didn't peak in high school!" The tanned girl hissed.

"At least I was popular in high school!" The black haired girl retorted.

Noah walked up to Owen who was to the side of the drama

"Again?" Noah simply asked him.

"Again." Owen chuckled. He turned to see Trent and Cameron behind Noah, and gave them a wave and a warm smile. "Nice to meet you guys."

* * *

_**Owen - Super High School Level Competitive Eater**_

* * *

"Okay, Courtney, Heather! This has to stop." Noah got in between the two, and pushed them away from each other. They both fired glares, before backing off.

"Fine." Courtney hissed.

* * *

**_Courtney - Super High School Level _****_Student_**

* * *

"Whatever, you're lucky I'm feeling nice." Heather rolled her eyes.

* * *

**_Heather - _****_Super High School Level Lawyer_**

* * *

"No, you're wrong! They don't exist!" Trent and Cameron turned to see an Indian boy arguing with a Caucasian Male, wearing an orange beanie.

"Of course they do! You have no evidence to say it's not possible!" The boy in the orange beanie retorted.

Noah sighed. "And now Dave and Shawn are at it."

"Fine, let's go ask the others!" Dave retorted, and they began walking over to Trent's group. "Zombies, real or not?" Dave simply asked them.

Trent gave a blank look in response. "I'm going to say...not?" Trent responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ha, that's 1 for me!" Dave cheered.

* * *

_**Dave - Super High School Level Luckster**_

* * *

"Lucky..." Shawn mumbled under his breath.

* * *

_**Shawn - Super High School Level Survivalist**_

* * *

"Speaking from a scientific point of view." Everyone turned to see a red headed girl with glasses appear out of nowhere. "It is entirely possible hypothetically for zombies to exist." She spoke.

* * *

**_Scarlett - Super High School Level Scientist_**

* * *

"Thank you!" Shawn cheered, and began to start arguing with Dave again.

After a while of watching, Noah piped up. "Swiftly moving on..." He began to walk over to some of the other students, Trent and Cameron following in suit. They walked towards the stage, where a boy was doing push up's right by it.

"87...88...89...90!" He triumphantly spoke on the 90, standing up and wiping sweat off his forehead. The boy had a crew cut, and wore a green shirt which exposed his muscles.

"Pleasure to meet you comrades, the name is Brick MacArthur!" He saluted upon speaking his name.

* * *

_**Brick - Super High School Level Cadet**_

* * *

"Now although I would like to get to know you, I have a fitness regime to finish before orientation starts." And with that, he turned and began to do the plank on the ground, counting softly.

"Oh hell no!" A black male, with a similar haircut appeared out of nowhere. "You trying to show up the Lightning? Sha-please!" Lightning dropped onto the floor, and began to do the Plank alongside Brick.

* * *

_**Lightning - Super High School Level Football Player**_

* * *

"Well..." Cameron spoke up. "Is there anyone left you need to introduce us to...?"

Noah began to look around the room, and noticed 2 more students on the other side of the bleachers, two girls, both with blonde hair, one comforting the other.

"Just those two." He pointed over, and they began to walk over to them, and made eye contact close enough to them, the taller blond girl with red boots sent a wave over, but went back to comforting the other girl.

"Hey Lindsay, Dawn, any luck yet?" He asked.

"No." Lindsay sadly responded. "She still can't remember it yet."

* * *

_**Lindsay - Super High School Level Fashion Designer**_

* * *

Trent knelt down to the other girl. "Hi, I'm Trent." He smiled at her. The girl actually looked back at him, and sent a smile back.

"...Dawn..." She simply responded.

* * *

_**Dawn - Super High School Level ?**_

* * *

"What's your talent? I'm a Guitarist." Trent responded, still smiling.

Dawn, instead of responding looked down. "I...don't know..."

Trent's smile dropped, and he began to bear a sympathetic look instead. "I'm sure it'll come back to you eventually." He responded, and ruffled her hair as if she was a dog. She gave a slight giggle, before playing with her hair.

"Oh brother, get a room." Noah responded rolling his eyes, causing the group to laugh. The laughter was short lived, as some irritating microphone feedback could be heard from the main stage.

"Sorry sorry!" An unknown, soft, cuddly voice spoke up. "Anyway, seems everyone is here, so let's get this orientation started!" The voice eagerly spoke, as all eyes turned to the stage. From behind the stage, a bear appeared, and landed onto the ground alongside everyone else.

The bear contained a strange design, the left side of it being black, and the right side being white, on the black side containing a red mark where it's eye was supposed to be, and the white side containing a singular brown circle as an eye. "I am Monokuma, your headmaster for your time here at Hope's Peak Academy!" He introduced himself eagerly.

Nobody spoke, silence filled the room.

"...Ok, is some sort of Freshman prank? Real funny..." Jo piped up, and gave an almost forced laugh.

"No joke, welcome to Hope's Peak orientation!" Monokuma added.

"Guys calm down, this is a special kind of school after all, I'm sure they do things differently than normal schools." Brick spoke up.

"No, no, as students with such potential as you guys, you're overflowing with hope, and expected to lead humanity into the next era! As a result, you're expected to spend the rest of your lives in this school!"

Another silence filled the room.

"Wait, I'm confused, so we don't go home during the holidays?" Lindsay questioned, dumbfounded.

"Nope, 24/7, 365 days a year, you kiddies are going to be spending at this institution!" Monokuma cheerfully explained.

"No way in hell is that going to happen!" Courtney snapped.

Monokuma's laughter died down. "Well...there is one way you're allowed to leave the school." He slowly responded.

"What is it? Judging from the change of tone it's not going to be something we'll like is it?" Dawn asked, speaking up for the first time surprising her classmates.

"Seems like creepy girl gets the cigar." Monokuma chuckled. "In order to leave, you must **kill another classmate, and not get caught**." Monokuma simply said.

Silence filled the room for a third time.

"Don't you think this joke is getting...just a little old now?" Noah asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"It's not a joke, if you want to escape this school, you kill another classmate and avoid getting caught! That's all there is too it!"

Jo huffed. "You say that is if committing murder isn't illegal, we have rules in this society."

Monokuma's eye went a dark shade of red. "Thank god we're no longer in that society." And with that, he left the room, completely disappeared from the stand. Brick and Jo went to check behind it on stage and saw nothing.

Trent looked down at the ground. The school he expected to fill him with hope, for him to have a new beginning, make new friends, and lead him to an all new future, had now turned into this cruel dark place, where'd he have to play a horrible game, with no sign of winning in sight. Just what was in store for him? He had no clue.

* * *

Geez, took me long enough to get around to this :/ but here we are, Part 2 of the beginning, the next chapter will be the beginning of chapter 1, that's all I have to say anyway. toodles!


End file.
